


Hold My Flower

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [235]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: ...well, my ring.





	Hold My Flower

Hux smiles the smile of a man who is about to watch a very, very pleasant thing. Most people would not think of the upcoming Incident as ‘pleasant’ (even to watch, and _especially not_ to be the subject of it), but those people aren’t the kind who would marry a man like Kylo Ren in the first place.

Which is good. Because he belongs to _Hux_. He did before they tied the knot, but as far as Hux is concerned, he’s done the galactic equivalent (and literal truth) of licking him all over and saying _mine_.

But the damn fool in front of them had to go and use the _forbidden word_ about Hux.

Which isn’t nice to hear, but it _is_ nice how quickly his Knight is on his feet in outrage. 

And even more pleasing is the sudden turn - as if for permission, or confirmation - eye-contact saying so much more than words, and his Knight very obviously slides his ring from his finger, holding it out.

Hux takes it, and smiles even wider as Kylo pushes his fingers closed to hold it, kissing the knuckles. 

“Keep it safe for me. I don’t want to lose it inside of him.”  


“ _What_?” the man shrieks.  


“With pleasure,” Hux coos, sickeningly sweet, and somehow unable to stop himself.   


There’s just something so romantic and sensual about watching Kylo beat the shit out of someone. Perhaps he should worry about that, or perhaps he should hold the ring in one hand, circling the arc of it with a fingertip, poking it inside suggestively, to make his Knight work faster.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I–”  


Kylo’s fist keeps moving through the man’s solar plexus, so hard that Hux almost wonders if it’s going to appear on the other side. 

He could let him do more, but he’s got better things to be doing. Hux rises, and casts a sultry look over his shoulder. “Leave him. He can stay there all night, and crawl out in the morning. If he tries to leave before, I’ll have him shot,” he says, and then walks out.

Hux knows Kylo will follow. After all, he has his ring.


End file.
